The chassis of most prior art roll-around invalid chairs are generally of a rigid construction. Wheels in turn are independently suspended and spring loaded. Jolts created by an uneven road surface are largely prevented from reaching the person seated in the invalid chair as a consequence of this independent suspension. However, all four wheels should at all times have cntact with the road surface as an essential safety criterion.
Such known constructions as described above are relatively complicated as they are dictated by the requirement of the independent wheel suspension. Also, the presently available steering arrangements further complicate the existing structures.